


Something Much Worse

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Minor Alex Danvers, One Shot, Why do I always kill Kara, an oldie but a goodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Lex Luthor kidnaps his sister  to get to her girlfriend, Supergirl (unique I know). Stuff happens, shit goes down. I don't know how to summarize.





	Something Much Worse

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, sorry if your eyes bleed but if they don't I'ma take it as a win. Enjoy!

Lena opened her eyes slowly, her head throbbing. She was in a chair, with her wrists and ankles bound to it. It definitely wasn’t a comfortable position, let alone in comparison to the soft couch she was on last she remembered… 

“Where am I?” she mumbled, her movements feeling sluggish and wrong.

“Would you believe me if I said an abandoned warehouse?” asked a voice from behind her that made Lena go stiff. “Oh come now, is that anyway to great your favorite family member?” mocked the one and only Alexander Luthor as he stepped around the chair.

Lena decided to go with a cold and collected response that still had an edge. “You’re hardly my favorite.”

“Oh that’s right, you consider alien scum your family now,” Lex made a face. “I can’t believe I’m second to a Superman knock-off.”

“Kara is not alien scum, and she is not a Superman knockoff,” Lena spat back, letting her facade drop for the breifist of seconds to defend her wife. It easily slid back into place as she added, “but if it makes you feel better, you don’t make the list to begin with.”

Lex crouched in front of Lena, examining her closely with something that looked far too much like pitty. “You’re just as hopelessly in love as I was aren’t you?” 

“Please, you didn’t love Clark,” Lena sneared. “Not in the way I love Kara.”

Lex almost looked hurt by her words. “You mean I didn’t cancel meetings when I knew they were the only one I’d get just so I could have half an hour with him? I didn’t live for the times he would smile at me with that blinding 100 watt smile? I didn’t do everything I could to see him blush? I didn’t feel like my world was leaving every time he left the room? I didn’t feel like my world was gone when I realized he had been lying to me from the start?” Lex paused, a surprised look crossing his face like he didn’t even know he had those words in him. It was gone as quick as it appeared though, and he continued. “Because if that’s what you mean dear sister, you couldn’t be more wrong. Falling for a Super is just as much part of the Luthor bloodline as hating one.”

“Don’t tell me all I needed to do to have a genius arch-nemesis was pretend not to love you,” cut in a voice that almost made Lena cry with relief. When she looked up and saw Kara standing in full Supergirl mode, pose and all, she actually might’ve. “I would say it’s a shame, but I rather like the way things have played out.”

“Supergirl,” Lex said cooly, rising and turning to face Kara in one smooth motion. “Nice to finally meet the girl my sister’s been planning to kill for months now. Oh wait, no, that would be me.” Lex paused, letting out a laugh that was so perfectly… sane. It wasn’t unhinged, it wasn’t maniacal or uncontrollable. It was smooth, deep, and natural. Which only broke Lena’s heart further.

Kara must’ve decided she wasn’t in the mood for games, as she switched to a much more forward tactic. “Come on Lex, let her go. She’s not going to help you.”

“Oh but she already has!” Lex countered, “You’re here aren’t you? Unlike my mother, I have no misconceptions of where my sister’s loyalties lie. I would say I’m disappointed, except it means I get to do this.” Lex’s words must’ve triggered something, as the second he finished the whole room was tinted green and Kara fell to her knees. 

“Kara!” Lena cried in alarm. She struggled uselessly against her bindings as Lex approached Kara with a kryptonite knife. “Lex don’t!” Lex kneeled behind Kara, pulling her head up so they were both looking at Lena. He raised the knife to her throat and both women froze. “Don’t you dare,” Lena’s voice suddenly took on a very dangerous edge that scared even Kara.

“Or what?” Lex sneered, unaffected.

“Or you’ll be facing something much worse.”

Fear flashed across Lex’s face, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. “You wouldn’t go that far.”

“Lena-” Kara began, but Lex pressed the knife to her throat just enough to draw a drop of blood, silencing her.

Lena’s voice was low and full of threats. “If you loved him even a fraction of how much I love her, you know I’ll go twice that far.”

Lex was silent for a moment, genuinely afraid of what his sister could do to him. He overcame his fear however, and in the blink of an eye the knife was covered in Kara’s blood and he let her drop face first to the floor. “If you love her near as much as I loved him, you couldn’t disappoint her.”

“You’re right,” Lena admitted, calmly watching her brother stand and dust off his pants. “But she isn’t here to disappoint anymore is she?”

Lex’s head snapped up to look at Lena with a fearful expression he tried to school into a smirk. “How do you know she isn’t watching?” 

Lena shrugged, “We’ll see.”

Lex left, and not long after Alex came bursting in with a team of DEO agents. Lena didn’t let herself break, not even as she comforted a shellshocked Alex in a pool of blood from the love of her life.  
~~~  
With the help of Clark’s fortress they put together a traditional Kryptonian funeral. Lena slaved over it for 3 days straight, not stopping to sleep or eat. It wasn’t healthy, she knew, but if she stopped working she would break and she couldn’t break. Not yet.   
~~~  
Lex was at the funeral, lurking in the shadows. Once it was over Lena brushed past him, simply saying, “Two weeks.” She couldn’t look at him, if she looked at him she would break and she couldn’t break. Not yet.  
~~~  
Lena kept herself busy during the two week mourning period, making sure to perform all the daily prayers and rituals to guide Kara into Rao’s light. Lena wasn’t one for religion, but it mattered to Kara so it mattered to her. Lena didn’t do anything else, if she did anything else she would break and she still couldn’t break. Not yet.  
~~~  
It had been two weeks, and Lena instantly threw herself into tracking Lex. Winn would bring Lena food constantly because he knew Kara was the only reason she remembered to eat. Alex would sit next to her and work, silent comradeship from the other woman whose life relied on sunny Kara Danvers. They all asked her to slow down, but she only stopped when she crashed. She couldn’t stop, if she stopped she would break and it still wasn’t time to break. Not yet.  
~~~  
She finally found Lex after 5 days of searching. She didn’t tell anyone, didn’t ask for any backup. She slipped away from her workspace, wrote a note for the sleeping Alex, and snuck into the armory. She had no protective gear, wearing the typical DEO uniform of a tight black pullover and tighter black pants with her hair pulled back in a fish braid. She was however, armed to the teeth. She had a dozen knifes hidden on her person, an alien gun clear on each hip, and a sword strapped across her back incase she was feeling dramatic. She slipped a com in her ear for when they figured out she had left and hijacked a DEO van to drive to the location. She didn’t stop to think, if she did she would break and she couldn’t break. Not quite yet.  
~~~  
Lex didn’t seem surprised that she found him, just scared. Though anyone who didn’t know him as well as Lena did wouldn’t be able to see it. “Hello sister,” there was a slightly higher pitch to his voice, barely there but extremely satisfying. “No backup?”

“Don’t need it.” Lena smoothly slipped a knife from her sleeve and into her palm, flipping it around as she spoke. “However you might. I warned you you’d be releasing something much worse than a Super.”

Lex smirked, “I’m guessing you have options for my death?”

Lena smirked right back. “Always. Sword, knife, gun… or you could just surrender peacefully and I’ll let the DEO handle you.”

Lex laughed at this, though it was more hollow than his laugh from that night. “ Knife. If I surrendered you would kill me anyway.”

Lena shrugged elegantly, giving the knife one last flip before launching it at his throat. It hit the center of it’s target, and she watched her brother crumble to the ground coughing up blood. She strolled over and crouched over him, rolling him onto his back. “I was taught by the most ruthless.” Lex almost looked proud as he choked on his own blood. She pulled out one of her guns. “I was also taught by the kindest.” Lex’s pride fell away at the reminder of Lena’s morals. She shot him in the head and he died instantly.

Lena fell to the ground, because there was no better place to break and she finally could. She was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I seem to be a fan of killing Kara. Y'all have no idea how many of my drafts involve Kara dying & Lena getting revenge. I'ma channel my inner YouTuber now so be prepared... Thanks for reading don't forget to leave kudos and if you like this one you should read my other fic where Kara gets killed! Feel free to comment prompts or feedback or rants or whatever is on your mind, cuz I think that's a thing YouTubers say! K I'ma stop now but seriously gimme some fluff prompts I write way too much angst


End file.
